Blue Skies
by Silver-Haired-Thief
Summary: Seto doesn't want to be the next CEO of Kaiba Corp. Yugi has the hugest crush on Yami Sennen. Bakura and Ryou are together and Marik and Mariku pick on them and tease them. SetoJou, BakuraRyou, MarikuMarik, YugiYami.


**Blue Skies**

**Chapter One: Introduction**

It's not fair, Seto Kaiba thought as he walked to school. Gozaburo can't take away my games. He just can't. It means the world to me. Just because he's a rich CEO doesn't mean that I absolutely have to inherit the corporation! I know nothing about weaponry!

Seto sighed. But it seems like there's nothing that I can do. He'd just make Mokuba take over the company if I didn't.

A crash sounded from behind Seto. The tall teen turned to see his best friend, Jounouchi Katsuya stumbling along with his band instrument, a saxophone. Seto always thought that it was pretty cool to play an instrument. He had always wanted to learn, but Gozaburo had never let him. He had just wanted Seto to study, study, STUDY!

Seto used to be homeschooled, but one day he put his foot down and demanded that he be allowed to go to a public high school. Gozaburo had been surprised at his sudden courage and allowed him to go since Seto had finally stuck up for himself.

Seto remembered his exact words, 'CEO s always take charge. I see great things in Kaiba Corp's future if you continue this Seto.'  
But Seto just wanted to have a normal life. To invest in games; maybe even open a game shop, to get married and start a family. He wanted a family more than anything. A real family. Mokuba was the only family he had left.

Mokuba was pretty much the center of Seto's world besides games and Jounouchi. The younger Kaiba had been there for the older for as long as he could remember. They were brothers. Brothers had to stick together, especially when all you had was one another.

"Settttooooooooooo!" Jounouchi yelled, snapping Seto out of his inner monologe. "Huh?" Seto said, blinking. He had been lost there for a minute.

"Man you were about to run into a pole. Are you alright?" Jounouchi asked, concern flashing in his honey colored eyes.

"Yes. Of course, I'm fine. I was just thinking." Seto said, walking around the pole. "Thinking eh?" Jounouchi asked, "What's on ya mind buddy?"

"Nothing that you should be concerned about Katsuya." Seto muttered.

Jounouchi frowned. "Oh so we're goin' back to the last names eh? Okay fine...Kaiba."

Seto sighed. "It's not like that Jounouchi, I just have a lot on my mind right now." Jounouchi stepped in front of Seto. "You can tell me man. I promise I won't tell anyone!" He insisted.

"No, no I really don't want to bother you with my problems Jou." Seto said, attempting to push past his blonde friend. Jounouchi didn't budge.

"I'm not moving until you tell me." said Jounouchi, who was still standing stubbornly in front of Seto, who was really starting to get irritated. "Jou, move." Seto said.

"No. Not until you tell me Kaiba. You're my best bud man and you should be able to trust me enough to tell me your problems. I know it may be none of my business," Jounouchi started. "It isn't." Kaiba muttered. Jounouchi gave him a small glare before continuing.

"But this is clearly buggin' you and I wanna help. Seto. Please." Jounouchi said, staring right into Seto's cobalt colored eyes with a pleading look.

Seto sighed. "Fine. I'll explain everything on the way to school. Now moooove!"

Jounouchi chuckled and the two boys walked to school together.

* * *

"Kura and Ry-Ry sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First come fluffy love, then comes marriage, then come twenty little Kuras in a baby... carriage!" Marik said with a giggle.

Bakura growled lightly. "I swear Marik if you do not bloody stop, I will stab you in the throat with a knife. And once I start stabbing, I do not stop!" He threatened.

Marik stuck his tongue out at him. "'riku would never let you!" He pointed out.

Bakura looked over to Mariku who was sitting on a desk near him. "May I?"

Mariku smirked. "Sure just have him back by eight." He joked.

Marik's eyes were wide. "You'd let him!? I thought you were better than this Mariku!"

"What's wrong? We use knives all the time when we have sex Marik." Mariku said. Bakura laughed while Marik blushed and pushed Bakura off of the desk he was sitting on.

"Laugh now fluffy, wait 'till I tell your precious Ryou that you're still a virgin!" Marik said.

"You wouldn't!" Bakura said, standing up.

"I would~~~!" Marik sing-songed. Bakura leaped over a desk to chase him. "You're dead Marik!" He yelled.

"Only if you can catch me Fluffy!" Marik shouted as he ran.

"Oh I'll catch you! Just watch me!" Bakura screeched.

"Bakura~~~~~~~!" Ryou squealed as he walked into the classroom. He blinked when he saw Bakura chasing Marik. "Bakura! Down boy!"

Bakura immediately sat in a desk.

Mariku coughed, "Whipped! *cough*." Marik giggled, "He can't be whipped cause Ryou isn't giving him any!"

Ryou blinked in confusion. "Any what?"

Mariku opened his mouth to explain but Marik quickly covered it. "NO! YOU ARE NOT RUINING THE SMALLER FLUFFY'S INNOCENT MIND~~!" He screeched.

Ryou still looked confused. "What are you guys talking about?" He asked. Bakura stood up, walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it now koi. Not until later." He said.

Ryou blinked before smiling. "Kay Kura!" He said cheerfully. The smaller whitette leaned up and kissed Bakura on his cheek cheerfully.

"Until later then!"

* * *

Yugi stumbled as he opened his locker in the hall. It was right before lunch, so students were rushing through the halls.

It was like a stampede. It frightened Yugi to death since he was so short and everyone else was so tall. He had always been afraid that everyone would run over him.

One guy knocked Yugi's books out of his hands causing them to spill onto the floor, causing papers to fly everywhere.

Yugi sighed and waited until the hall was empty before picking up the books and the stray papers.

A pair of black boots stopped in front of Yugi. When Yugi looked up and saw the person, his heart beat faster in his chest. It was Yami Sennen.

Yami leaned down and picked up some of the papers and held them out to Yugi. "Are these yours Yugi?" He asked.

Yugi squealed in his head. _He knows my name!_

Yami blinked. "Umm... are they?" He asked, confused at the look on Yugi's face. Yugi blinked and blushed. "Uh yeah.. thanks for the help."

Yami smiled. "No problem Yugi. Be careful in the halls. Everyone is so much bigger than you!" He exclaimed before walking off to lunch.

Yugi grinned when he was out of sight. _Wow! He actually talked to me!_ Yugi put his books into his locker and walked off to lunch, a grin still on his face.

_Today is a good day,_ He thought.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Silver-Haired-Thief here! I would really appreciate it if you reviewed. And gave me ideas..**

**Thanks! REVIEW.**


End file.
